


Got The Blues For Red

by Amber (yokeless)



Series: Russian Roulette [36]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- Resolveu pintar as unhas?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got The Blues For Red

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito pro desafio da [nchiostru](http://nchiostru.dreamwidth.org/69486.html) e usando as palavras **mãos** , **chão** e **acessórios novos**.

(2005)

Chegou em casa pedindo apenas que houvesse um pedaço de presunto na geladeira e pão, era a única coisa que ele exigia do universo, se é que podia fazer isso.  
Abriu a porta e encontrou a televisão ligada em algum programa de música, uma cabeça morena abaixada e o rabo do gato imóvel, que era o que o sofá lhe permitia ver sem que se mexesse. Também sentia um cheiro forte de acetona, e encontrou sua caixinha de esmaltes sobre a mesa quando fechou a porta.

O barulho fez a cabeça morena se erguer com um sorriso surpreso.

\- Já?

\- Resolveu pintar as unhas? - jogou a mochila perto do sofá e apoiou-se contra a mesa, pegando um dos vidros de esmalte preto de dentro da pequena caixa de madeira - Você nunca foi disso.

Lambeu os lábios e os comprimiu, sem saber se encarava o namorado pintando as unhas dos pés, as coxas firmes que a bermuda puxada não cobria, ou a delicadeza com a qual ele conduzia o processo. Francis costumava assoviar baixinho quando estava concentrado em alguma coisa, com um biquinho que Lucius considerava "adorável" (no sentido de bonitinho, mas o moreno sempre levava para o outro sentido), e a oportunidade de observá-lo concentrado _e_ desprevenido era rara.

Cruzou os braços, os descruzou, colocou o vidrinho de volta na caixinha e contornou a mesa para sentar-se em um dos banquinhos e tirar os coturnos. O outro continuava entretido com o esmalte, cobrindo as próprias unhas com todo cuidado que conseguia ter, parando algumas vezes para observar se o gato continuava seguro no chão, mas pareceu ter esquecido o namorado por quase cinco minutos, tempo que Lucius usou para notar e registrar cada detalhe daquela posição inusitada, e reparar com um frio familiar na base da espinha que as unhas das mãos também estavam pintadas.

\- Então, chegou mais cedo? - Francis esticou as pernas e balançou os pés um pouco, acompanhando o balanço com a cabeça enquanto fechava o vidrinho.

\- Já lavei toda a louça do mundo naquele lugar, acho que conquistei o direito de sair mais cedo.

Lucius se ergueu do banquinho e sentou-se no sofá, acomodando-se atrás dele com as pernas abertas e o puxando pelos ombros para que se encostasse perto dele.

\- Agora você pinta as unhas? - o loiro perguntou pedindo o esmalte e Francis o entregou ao virar o corpo na direção dele, apoiando um dos cotovelos na perna dele.

\- Ganhei o esmalte hoje, ai eu resolvi ver como ele é. Sabe, só pra ver mesmo.

\- Você nem gosta dessas coisas.

\- Éam... - Francis balançou a cabeça fazendo uma careta de "mais ou menos" e depois ergueu os ombros - é presente, nem posso reclamar. Uma das meninas saiu do salão, ai ela comprou essa coleção da OPI e fez um sorteio no meio do salão, e eu acabei tirando esse bonitão.

\- Amiga rica é outra coisa mesmo. - ergueu o vidrinho contra a luz apenas para observar o quanto de esmalte que havia sido gasto e depois tentou equilibrá-lo sobre a cabeça do moreno.

\- Mas deu uma confusão dos diabos, sabe? Uma outra menina queria esse esmalte, ai ela começou a me pedir de um jeito bem insistente, super boba. Eu até ia dar pra ela, mas depois que eu brinquei que ia ficar com ele ela começou a me xingar e a coisa ficou tão feia que eu nem....

Seus olhos estavam fixos no vidro de esmalte entre os cabelos do namorado, suas mãos firmes ao redor dele, prontas para resgatá-lo de uma queda inesperada, mas ele notou as mãos o moreno gesticulando daquele jeito empolgado que ele tinha quando contava algo importante. Infelizmente Francis demorava demais contando qualquer história, deixando Lucius entediado demais para acompanhar até o fim qualquer aventura do namorado no salão em que ele trabalhava. Sabia o suficiente do lugar para reconhecer os nomes e relembrar algumas coisas, mas era difícil acompanhar versões diárias da História Sem Fim.

Sempre gostou do jeito dele de gesticular e se expressar, mas as unhas pintadas o deixavam mais arrumado, diferente. Francis tinha mãos ossudas, mas não eram tão grandes quanto as dele. Unhas pequenas, sempre lixadas e ele vivia passando algum creme para mantê-las apresentáveis, os nós dos dedos destacados por causa da mania idiota de ficar se estalando o tempo todo, pequenos calos na lateral do indicador direito e o dedão. Imaginou aquela mão pintada segurando seu membro e contraiu as coxas enquanto afundava o corpo no sofá, pegando o vidro de esmalte antes que ele caísse.

Ergueu-se do sofá e sentou-se no chão, encaixando-se nele e gesticulando que ele podia continuar falando. Esperou que ele continuasse a história para apoiar o queixo no ombro dele e passar as mãos pelas coxas nuas dele, esticando os braços até os joelhos e puxando as mãos de volta raspando de leve as pontas dos dedos na pele bronzeada. A risada baixa que ele deu foi tão gostosa que não conseguiu se conter, acabou apertando a carne com mais força do que devia, e ele estremeceu com o susto.

\- Assim eu não consigo terminar de falar, poxa. - Francis segurou suas mãos e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele, mas permitiu que ele escapasse e continuasse massageando seu corpo - Pensei que você queria ouvir como eu ganhei o esmalte.

\- Você pode continuar contando, não estou brincando com a sua boca.

Beijou a base do pescoço dele e subiu a cabeça até que pudesse beijar e mordiscar o lóbulo da orelha, aproveitando que ele estremeceu de novo para puxar sua bermuda para baixo e agarrar o que procurava.

\- Continua, - pediu sorrindo, observando os pés inquietos dele se apoiarem no chão enquanto ele se acomodava contra seu corpo - eu quero saber o que você disse pra Nami.

Rezava para que tivesse ouvido certo, e aumentou o ritmo do braço quando Francis tentou recomeçar, interrompendo a frase para gemer e agarrar-se nas pernas do outro. Lucius ainda tentou esticá-las ao redor do namorado, mas não conseguia fazer isso sem interromper o que estava fazendo.

Voltou a observar os pés dele, admirado com a beleza daqueles dedos pintados alternando entre relaxados e contraídos, dependendo de quanto tempo Lucius demorava massageando a cabeça ou brincando abaixo dos testículos. Gostava de conhecer o outro o suficiente para saber onde devia apertar e quando devia começar a chupar seu pescoço para ouvi-lo balbuciar seu nome enquanto tentava implorar que parasse. Nunca era o lugar certo, nunca era a hora certa, mas o que Lucius mais gostava era quando Francis desistia de convencê-lo e simplesmente participava, mexendo os quadris com mais força ou fechando os olhos e mordendo o lábio inferior com força.

Ainda observando os pés encardidos do namorado, com suas unhas cor de sangue impecáveis, o loiro passou o braço livre por debaixo dos braços dele e o forçou a encostar-se contra seu corpo, beijando seu pescoço e murmurando bobagens até que o corpo do moreno travou e começou a tremer segundos depois, fazendo uma sujeira digna de horas de amassos naquele sofá atrás deles.

Lucius sorriu satisfeito, e buscou os lábios do amado para murmurar que o amava enquanto tentava beijá-lo ao mesmo tempo, voltando a sentir aquele arrepio intenso na base da espinha quando Francis acariciou seu pescoço e o xingou por ter interrompido sua história, mas foram forçados a encerrar o momento para dizerem "não" juntos ao gato, que se aproximava devagar da poça viscosa no chão.

\- Sevag! - Lucius bateu o pé mais próximo do gato no chão e o olhou feio quando o animal apenas estremeceu e continuou olhando o dono - Não, cai fora, não tem nada aqui pra você.

\- Não tinha nem pra você, seu monstro. - Francis se desencostou do namorado e lhe deu um beijo leve antes de soltar um gemido de nojo - Nossa mãe, que bagunça.

\- Vou pegar um pano, espera. - o loiro se ergueu com dificuldade e aproveitou para carregar o gato no colo, deixando-o ir alguns passos depois - Mas se quiser deixa assim, eu limpo quando sair do banho.

\- E você vai simplesmente me deixar aqui assim? Todo sujo?

\- Você planejava fazer outra coisa? - riu da expressão irritada do outro e lhe jogou um pano de chão que conseguiu no quarto fechado - Só vou tomar banho, não pode esperar um pouco?

Francis fez uma careta, olhou para o chão e voltou a olhar o loiro com impaciência.

\- Só limpa o chão, você eu termino depois. Que impaciente. - tirou a camisa do uniforme e começou a tirar a calça na porta do banheiro, se divertindo com a expressão irritada dele - Posso te pedir pra tomar cuidado com o esmalte?

\- Que?

\- É...tipo, não borra. Gosto das suas mãos assim.

\- Percebi. - acabou sacudindo a cabeça e rindo, sem acreditar - Mas escuta...

\- O que?

Lucius já tinha entrado no banheiro, mas se inclinou para fora com os cabelos pesos em uma touca rosa que teria feito Francis gargalhar até chorar, e mesmo que ele já tivesse se acostumado como o acessório ridículo, ainda precisava respirar fundo e controlar o riso quando Lucius aparecia com ele.

\- Assim, esse teu surto louco é só com esmaltes?

\- Não sei, só achei bonito.

\- Tipo, - se ergueu do chão e esfregou mais um pouco a mancha de gozo com o pé enquanto vestia a bermuda de novo. Caminhou até uma bolsa carteiro que estava debaixo da mochila do loiro e tirou de dentro dela uma pequena embalagem preta, que abriu devagar para mostrar um batom vermelho - eu tava guardando esse aqui pra minha futura filha, mas se você quiser testar antes, nem me importo.

\- Cinco minutos. Só me dá isso.

Francis tentou não rir do olhar maníaco do namorado, mas gostou de ver que ele não demorou nem três minutos no banho.

**Author's Note:**

> O nome dessa fic vem [desse](http://www.flickr.com/photos/stinkomovies/8180491651/) esmalte, que é da coleção Chicago, lançada em 2005 pela OPI.


End file.
